1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting module and a lighting apparatus comprising the same.
2. Background
In general, an electric bulb or a fluorescent lamp is commonly used as an indoor or outdoor lighting lamp. However, the electric bulb or the fluorescent lamp has a short life span, so that it should be frequently changed. Moreover, a conventional fluorescent lamp is degraded due to elapse of time for its use. As a result, it is often that its illuminance is gradually decreased.
In order to overcome such problems, various types of lighting apparatuses are now being developed by using a light emitting device (hereinafter, referred to as LED). The LED is easy to control and has a rapid response speed, high electro-optic conversion efficiency, a long life span, low power consumption and high luminance. The LED is also used to create emotional lighting.
Recently, efforts are being made to provide outdoors and use the lighting apparatus. Therefore, there is a necessity of an optimized design of a heat radiating configuration or a coupling configuration of the lighting apparatus, which is suitable to outdoors use the lighting apparatus.